


Bed of Flowers

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [7]
Category: Hiraya (Karanduun), Karanduun
Genre: F/F, IT'S THE SOFT GFS, i really enjoyed writing this huhuhu, kahit sobrang tagal bago natapos shshshhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Tala and Sana take pictures.
Relationships: Cristala Dizon/Saturnina Ramos, Tala/Sana, Talasana
Series: Hiraya One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bed of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> THE THEME SONG FOR THIS IS BODY BY SYD.

There were two reasons why Tala wanted to get a camera:

1.) To capture memories of her time in the Kampanaryo, to take a piece of every moment that Has has made her laugh, or when Asterio smiles, or when Inday has her hair up, or when Rosaria is holding a cat.

2.) To immortalize the way the sun kisses Sana’s skin every morning when they wake up. When her eyelashes flutter as she dreamed, when her dimples sink into her cheeks when she smiles.

Tala has been quickly going through film after film, taking pictures of nothing and everything. Sana found her excitement enjoyable. At least she was having fun.

“It’s a shame, though.” Sana said, one time as she helped Tala pin the pictures she took of that day on their corkboard, “That you’re using up all this film. Don’t you want to take pictures of anything else?”

 _You._ Tala bit down the answer she wanted to give, and instead gave a shrug, “Well, what else can I use it for, right? It’s not like the last four monsters we took on were photogenic.”

“If it’s someone photogenic that you want…” Sana stepped back from the corkboard and went to the table where Tala’s camera was resting. Without warning, she snapped a photo of Tala, not looking at the camera, but looking very confused. Sana waited for the polaroid to develop and showed the picture to her roommate, “There you go.”

Tala took the camera back with a laugh. “I can take selfies with my anting-anting. This is for everything else but me.” She said, motioning at her camera.

“Well, then, why do you never take photos of me?” Sana teased.

“Because I’d never be able to stop.” Tala hoped it came out just as jokingly as Sana’s last sentence.

“How would you know if you’ve never tried?” Sana draped herself on her bed, back leaning on the headrest, arms outstretched on either side of her.

“I’ve taken plenty of photos of you!”

“Always stolen or with someone else. Come on, just take one picture!”

“Okay, okay.” Tala laughed, humoring Sana and taking a picture of her. The flash clicked, and the polaroid popped out. Sana went for another pose. Tala went closer, getting a better angle of Sana’s profile and dimpled smile.

“You know I bought some really cute lingerie yesterday.“ Sana said, taking the camera from Tala’s hands and putting it back on the table while Tala shook the polaroids to get them to dry faster.

“Mm-hm. Why are you suddenly bringing this up?”

“B.R.B.”

Sana jumped off the bed and went into their closet, fishing through the drawers to get something. They had a small room that was meant for a second bedroom but which they had since converted into their walk-in closet, while they had their beds in one room. Sana disappeared into said room and didn’t come out for a while, so Tala busied herself with putting the pictures she already had up on their corkboard. When Sana came back out, Tala turned and almost threw herself face first into the ground.

Sana was absolutely _stunning_. Soft skin, pink hair messed up a bit from when she probably took her clothes off, and even her stretch marks and faint scars from her childhood and battles fought. Even her wooden arm added to the aesthetic and made Tala completely unable to look away. She was wearing a sheer black teddy, with sapphire-colored embroidery, and it barely left anything to the imagination. Sana had a triumphant smile on her face when she saw Tala’s reaction.

She had fabrics in her hands of different colors, and a shopping bag that had not been opened yet.

“Well, don’t just stand there.” Sana said, laying out the fabric on her bed. She handed Tala the shopping bag and Tala peered inside briefly to find a matching set of black and red lingerie, before her gaze went back up to Sana, only to blush a deep shade of crimson when she got the perfect view of Sana’s ass walking away.

“That is… very cute. Those are very cute.” Was all Tala could manage to stutter out while Sana bent over the bed to lay down the other lingerie pieces she bought. Good Lord, how many did she buy?

Tala couldn’t count, she was too busy trying and failing to look away from her attractive roommate.

Tala was only brought out of her trance when Sana took her camera from the bedside table and snapped a very quick photo of Tala’s surprised face.

Sana giggled, and the sound she made felt like the early morning breeze.

Pleasant, is one word to describe Sana’s laughter.

“Okay, now do me.” Sana said, handing Tala the camera and leaning back against the bedside table. Tala took a while to compose herself, and at that point, Sana was already smirking. Clearly, she knew the effect she had. Tala took the picture.

“Closer. How will anyone see the details of this thing if you don’t come closer?” Sana teased. Tala did. First, she took a tentative step forward and snapped another picture. But as she gathered her wits, she realized that Sana was leading her to the bed, where Sana lay forward, on her hands on knees, making Tala go completely crazy. She hoped the next photo she took wouldn’t come out blurry.

“You’re beautiful.” Tala finally let out when she lowered her camera, and Sana smiled. There was just something so endearing in the way Tala gave compliments. Sana could tell that they were always sincere, and always as if she was in awe.

“Try yours out! I think I got the right size.” Sana said, taking the camera from Tala.

“Oh. I’m probably not gonna look as good as you.”

“Come on! You don’t have to look anything like me. You’re gorgeous as you are.” Sana said.

Tala found herself feeling warmth from the compliment, and with that boost to confidence, she started to take her jacket off. She’s taken her clothes off with Sana in the room before, so this wasn’t a total surprise.

Maybe not when she was directly looking but… Tala felt herself getting braver. Ah what the hell, stage fright never stopped her before.

There was only the barest hesitation when her top came off and she was left in her underwear. A pale yellow and baby blue, striped bra and white cotton panties. Simple, but adorable.

“Of course, you’d wear the cutest underwear. The lingerie set doesn’t even compare.” Sana said, bringing the camera up, before hesitating.

“Is it okay if I take a picture so you can see how cute you are?”

“Yeah, it’s fine!” Stage fright who? There was a flash of light and Sana handed her the polaroid. To Tala, it was just her standing awkwardly in her undies. To Sana, she looked like a model who had no idea how dangerously attractive she was.

“Are you gonna try it on?” Sana asked, motioning to the shopping bag still in Tala’s hand.

Tala put the shopping bag down and reached behind her to unhook her bra, but found it stuck on something so she turned around, her back towards Sana.

“Help me get it off, please.”

Sana put the camera down and reached for the hook of Tala’s bra, her movements slow, gauging for Tala’s reaction. Sana’s slow movements made Tala unwittingly press her body back against Sana, who didn’t mind the closeness at all. 

In fact, when Tala brushed her curly hair back to drape it over one shoulder, leaving her other shoulder bare, Sana couldn’t help but drop a small kiss on her freckled skin.

Tala gave a satisfied hum, so Sana did it again, brushing her lips very lightly on Tala’s shoulder, and when Tala stretched her neck to give her better access, her lips traveled from her shoulder to her neck. Goosebumps covered Tala’s skin, and Sana slid her hands up and down Tala’s arms to warm her up, suckling at the soft skin right where Tala’s pulse was beating.

With her hand already on Tala’s arms, Sana turned her roommate around to face her, and both of them leaned forward at the same time.

The kiss was soft at first, as if they were both asking each other if this was okay. And when it became clear that it was, Tala cupped Sana’s face and pulled her closer, as Sana deepened the kiss, pressing Tala’s body to hers, fingertips gently caressing Tala’s arm, down her back and finally gripping her round ass.

Sana’s fingers teased at the hem of Tala’s underwear, tugging down a bit before bringing her hand back up, still trying to undo the hook of her bra that had gotten stuck. 

“Not gonna lie, this thing is pissing me off.” Sana said, tugging at the hook with her wooden hand. She caught Tala’s eye and they started to giggle.

“Lie down here.” Sana said, guiding Tala to the bed, where Tala lay on her stomach, nestling her head in her arms while Sana ran a hand down her back again, giving her a pleasurable tickle. There was a brief moment where Sana pulled away before there was the familiar click of the camera.

Tala raised her head from her arms, and looked at Sana with a blush on her cheeks.

“I wish you could see my view from here.” Sana said, handing Tala her picture. Tala twisted around so she was lying on her back and took the camera from Sana, quickly taking a photo of her roommate who was kneeling above her. 

“My view is better.” Tala said.

Sana laughed again and leaned forward to straddle Tala, taking the camera.

It went like that between them, but with every picture one took of the other, the rest of their clothes fell off. Tala’s bra eventually gave in. Sana took a picture of her while she hovered over Tala whose hair fanned around the pillow, with Sana’s hand on her breast, pinching her nipples between her fingers. There was an encouraging smile on Sana’s face while Tala blushed at the camera.

There were polaroids all over the bed of them at that point.

“You’re running out of film.” Sana said.

“Forget the film.” Tala said, raising herself up on her elbows just as Sana leaned down to kiss her again, this time a bit more fervently.

Their tongues met between their open mouths, hands brushing back each other’s hair.

“Sana…” Tala sighed, pulling back so her eyes could take in Sana’s flushed cheeks and pink lips now swollen from their kisses, 

“Yes?” Sana smiled, tucking a strand of Tala’s hair behind her ear.

“Your arm.”

Sana looked down, realizing starflowers had begun to blossom from her wooden arm. She raised her hand to cup Tala’s face and brushed her nose against Tala’s affectionately, giving her another kiss, pushing her down on the bed and letting her tongue travel down from Tala’s bottom lip to her neck and lower, circling her nipples.

Sana’s hand went from Tala’s face to her breasts, making Tala gasp and arch her back. Tala’s hands were running through Sana’s hair, pulling when Sana caught her nipple between her teeth before her warm tongue soothed her skin after the bite.

Sana reveled in the little gasps of surprise Tala made whenever she left little bites on her skin, first on the mound of her breasts, then her shoulder, then her bottom lip.

Tala’s fingers went from her hair to her back, her nails grazing over the Sana’s ass, squeezing, and when Sana’s hands travelled lower, between Tala’s legs, Tala’s fingernails dug into her skin.

“Tala, do you want me to continue?” Sana asked,

“Yes.” Tala replied, immediately, before Sana could even finish the question.

Sana slowly slipped a finger into Tala’s slick entrance, and Tala moaned and gripped Sana’s arm. Some of the flowers growing on Sana’s arm fell off, falling on the bed.

Light purple and white petals, slowly but surely covered the bed along with their polaroids.

As Sana’s fingers curved inside her, Tala’s moans filled the room, and Sana had to use her knee to keep Tala’s legs spread, as the other girl was squirming and shaking.

“Does it feel good?” Sana whispered, watching Tala unravel in front of her. It was a sight to behold, Tala was gripping her wooden arm, while flowers grew around her fingers.

“Yes, yes. So good.” Tala gasped, desperately trying to give Sana even an ounce of the same pleasure by squeezing Sana’s breasts, her fingers stroking Sana’s nipples.

“God, please, let me taste you.” Tala begged. And, of course, Sana obliged.

She crawled higher up the bed until Tala’s face was between her legs, and she lowered herself on Tala’s face, moaning as Tala’s tongue met the wetness of her core. While Tala’s tongue went to work, her hand travelled up and down Sana’s waist, gripping her hips.

“Fuck!” Sana hissed, grinding herself against Tala’s face, as the other girl’s hands encouraged the movements, squeezing her round ass in the process. Sana tasted _exquisite_ , addicting almost.

Sana was already facing the rest of Tala’s body at that point, so she simply lowered her head and pushed Tala’s legs apart, reciprocating the pleasure she was already getting. She gave a louder moan when Tala fingers went inside her, fingers and tongue moving in unison. Sana couldn’t help but grind herself against Tala’s face, wanting, “More. God, more.”

She felt the moan that Tala let out in her very being, as she inserted a finger, and then two into Tala’s dripping entrance, before letting her tongue slide over Tala’s clit.

“Sana! Fuck!” Tala cried out, her words muffled between Sana’s legs.

It was Tala that came first, but Sana came almost immediately afterwards.

When Sana pulled away from between Tala’s legs and crawled to her knees, Tala raised herself up to kiss Sana, her tongue demanding entrance into Sana’s mouth so she could taste herself. Wanting to show Sana how appreciative she was, how beautiful she found her.

“You look so pretty like this.” Sana said, running her thumb over Tala’s bottom lip, wiping the juices that were dripping down her chin. Sana reached out for the camera, hoping it still had enough film for one more photo.

It did, thankfully.

She managed to take a photo of Tala with her thumb still in her mouth. Tala herself was running her tongue over the pads of her fingers, and when Sana tried to withdraw her hand, Tala gently took her wrist to keep her hand where it was, and she sucked each individual finger, especially the ones that had brought her most pleasure.

Sana felt herself getting wet again just at the sight of it.

“Just for that, I’m giving you something special.” She said, moving to kneel on the bed to get something from the bottom drawer of her bedside table. Tala took advantage of the position by rubbing her hand over the cleft between Sana’s ass, before her fingers dug back in Sana’s already wet pussy.

Sana momentarily forgot about what she was trying to get as Tala’s fingers worked inside her, and she buried her face in a pillow, holding onto the headrest of the bed, her moans of pleasure muffled by the pillow she bit down on as she felt herself riding another overwhelming rage of orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come again.” Sana managed to choke out before Tala said, “Please do.” And she let out another long moan as she reached her climax.

It took her a moment to recover, and when she finally got what she was trying to reach for inside the bottom drawer in the first place, she turned to find Tala leaning with her back against the headrest, resting on a pile of pillows, sucking her own fingers clean of her juices.

“Oh, now you’re definitely asking for it.” Sana smirked, hovering over Tala.

“Look at me.” Sana said, as she used her knees to spread Tala’s legs wide. Tala obeyed.

And it filled Sana with such satisfaction when she pushed a dildo gently inside Tala and Tala let out a surprised gasp, and another when she turned the vibrating option on.

“Oh my fucking _God_.” Tala threw her head back, spreading her legs for Sana to do as she pleased.

It didn’t take long for Tala to come after that, crying out Sana’s name and also begging for more, as Sana moved the dildo in and out of her, messing with the levels of vibration to drive Tala crazy.

And when she recovered from her own orgasm, Tala took the dildo and made Sana turn around, so that she was sitting on the bed with her back pressed against Tala. Tala hooked her leg over Sana’s to keep her legs open, and this time, it was Tala pleasuring Sana with the dildo, and all Sana could do was melt in Tala’s arms as Tala’s hand rovered over her breasts, and her stomach, using both her fingers and the dildo alternately to bring her to her third orgasm. All Sana could do was let her head fall back on Tala’s shoulder, and throw her arms up to pull Tala’s already messy hair.

It slipped their minds how long they’ve tried to reciprocate the pleasure they gave each other, but when they were finally lying down, spent and panting, legs tangled together as they held each other, Sana looked around.

“The bed is a _mess_.” Sana said. The pillows were everywhere, the sheets were pulled out, and there were starflowers and polaroids scattered all over the bed.

“Mmm. We can clean it later.” Tala muttered, sleepily, throwing an arm over Sana’s stomach and nuzzling close her her, her eyes fluttering close in exhaustion.

Sana sighed, but one look at Tala’s face and she melted.

“Fine, but I still want to see you in the lingerie I bought.” She said, taking the blanket and throwing it over their bodies, before she too, turned towards Tala to snuggle closer to her, and they held each other, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is the first f/f smut I've ever written. i hope i did it justice 🥺


End file.
